Une PLUS que parfaite Transformation
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine E&BPOV/OC,Bella se transforme merveilleusement bien, BEAUCOUP aidée d’Edward,le tout vecu par les yeux /SURtout par le corps marmoréen!/ de notre cher Eddy. Ouais,celui que nous connaissons bien. Lui-même. L’AbSolu ;D 18ans TRASHLEMON


**BLOODY VALENTINE One Shot Contest**

__________**  
**

_Cas: _**Une PLUS que parfaite Transformation**

_Avocat de la défense : _Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD

_Suspects : _Bella & _Edward l'Absolu vampirique_

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages reviennent à Stephenie Meyers, but of course... mais le jus d'agrume is mine MINE !! heheheh

__________

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **

http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

___________

_**ATTENTION **__: Sexe pouvant être dérangeant/Trash (Vampire SEX = désir intense de sang pendant l'acte, violence), moins de 18 ans s'abstenir !_

_Mise en bouche__ : _

Bella se transforme merveilleusement bien, BEAUCOUP aidée d'Edward. Et oui, nous vivons le tout par les yeux ( surtout par le corps marmoréen !! ) de notre cher Eddy... Ouais, celui que nous connaissons bien... =) Lui-même. L'Absolu.

Sur ce, j'ajouterais que j'ai essayé que les personnages soient le plus **IN**** CHARACTERS **possible.... mais avec ENFIN du bon **LEMON **bien mérité ehehehhe

_Par contre :  
_

Petite différence de cette partie du livre RÉVÉLATION ; Renesmée n'existe pas, leur première relation n'a jamais existé, donc, notre Bella est toujours .... « pure » ...OH !

_**OBLIGATION**__ : Enjoy !!!_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

L'Enfer. Oui c'était l'Enfer sur terre toutes ces folles sensations dans mon corps, incandescent.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien d'éternités je me tenais là, immobile, à subir les brûlures torrentielles des flammes dévastatrices qui fustigeaient mon pauvre corps. On m'immolait, et en plus, on ajoutait encore et encore du bois à mon bucher. Je n'étais plus qu'un brasier ardent. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Et c'était pire au niveau de ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur. Battant la chamade, comme si c'était en lui seul que restait le pouvoir de me faire survivre à cette démente torture, il s'agitait comme un forcené. Je pouvais le comprendre; le feu le menaçait, mais de par le fait même, il me châtiait le corps entier à chaque mouvements effrénés du sang dans mes veines. J'en voulais à mon cœur qui, en voulant vaincre le démon, me plongeait encore plus dans les affres de la douleur. Le vrai martyre.

Après plusieurs autres éternités et épisodes de folie pure, mais toujours aussi muette, je perçu quelques légers changements à ma situation. Je pus reconnaître que l'on avait déplacé mon corps. Je semblais maintenant être plus alerte à ce qui se passait ailleurs que dans mon Enfer personnel, je n'étais plus sur cette fichu table d'opération de malheur. Quoi d'autres ?

Mes capacités mentales étant encore brouillées par la douleur accablante, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'un « avant » et surtout pas à espérer un « après ». Enfin, SI, j'espérais tellement qu'un APRÈS la douleur m'attende, que tout cela en vaille la peine... mais rien que d'y penser m'excitait/troublait et centuplait ma concentration sur la douleur...nnoonnnn !! AHH !

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que la souffrance malsaine. OHH ! C'était..? ..quoi ? Ohh..mmh. Ohh....Mmhh. GOD !!!??

**EPOV**

Elle était là. Ma Bella était là, sise sur la table d'opération du bureau de Carlisle.

Même après ces deux jours à la voir changer, littéralement, sous mes yeux, j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié. Peut-être que je m'y étais pris trop tard...? ..Que tous ses os qui craquaient, se ressoudaient, peut-être....meerrdde....que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade créée par Lucifer lui-même pour me rendre, moi en plus d'elle, fou de douleur ! Seulement penser à perdre ma Bella, et tout ça par ma faute (!!!) était un supplice affreux que je vivais intensément, comme si des griffes de loups charcutaient mon corps de pierre. Ou pire...... Peut-être que tout ça était créé par la Vie elle-même... juste pour me rappeler une fois pour toute comme quoi Elle faisait Loi en tout, et que je n'avais jamais mérité ces instants de bonheur que ma douce m'avait apportée_. _OHhh. J'en restai quoi.

Mais oui c'est sûr, Elle reprenait son dû, Elle s'était aperçu de l'erreur, c'était Sa manière de me faire payer tout ça; me faire croire à ce que l'Amour de ma vie serait toujours à mes côtés, que tout irait bien... voir ses chaires se refermer, sa peau se durcir, ses jolies lèvres se regalber... (aah !) et ensuite, au dernier moment, .....Elle allait me l'enlever, c'est sûr. Ohhh, et je La comprenais. Car j'étais un monstre. La pire des souffrances m'attendait, car... comment, de tout les temps, un damné aurait pu se voir offert ce lot de bonheur ...et de...Joie...??!?! Non, Elle se vengerait, c'est clair...

Mon visage se crispa de douleur. Si les veines des tempes de mon corps mort pouvaient trépigner, à cet instant, elles seraient en train d'exploser sous la pression.

Navigant dans ces misérables pensées, toujours les yeux rivés sur Bella, je sentis les pensées de Carlisle tenter de percer les miennes... tout prêt de moi... oh oui... Heheh. Il utilisait un ton conquérant pour se faire entendre, il devait y mettre toutes ses forces BORDEL !!. En effet... c'était le seul, à ce point, qui pouvait encore se faufiler en moi.

-...TAIN EDWARD TU CESSES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, BELLA VA S'EN SORTIR .... TU COMPRENDS ÇA, ELLE S'EN SORT TRES BIEN... PUTAIN EDWARD TU CESSES.... !!!! cria t-il à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête.

WoW, Carlisle qui jurait, je devais vraiment l'avoir poussé à bout... Je décidai de lui accorder un instant de mon attention, mais sans quitter Bella des yeux.

- Oui merci Carlisle je t'entends très bien, tu permets de me laisser seul avec Bella ? Je voudrais partager avec elle ses derniers mome...

- Mon fils, me coupa t-il, écoute j'arrive à comprendre ce que tu peux vivre présentement, crois moi, c'est aussi ce que j'ai vécu, en partie oui, avec Esmée. Elle était si proche de la mort que je ne savais pas si j'avais fait assez vite, si son corps allait supporter la transformation... Mais rassure-toi, Bella s'en sort bien, tu peux le voir non ?!

- Hum hum, acquiesçai-je, rendu à cent lieux de là déjà.

- Écoute moi Edward.... Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour Bella, pour calmer ses douleurs, eh bien..., laisse lui déjà goûter à ton amour... à ton corps... tu comprends ? Il n'y a pas que la morphine qui peut adoucir sa situation si tragique en ce moment...., finit-il, baissant les yeux.

Surpris, je quittai un instant mes yeux de sur Bella et cherchai les siens.

- ... P..Pardon !?! hoquetai-je.

- Oui tu as bien compris mon fils..., déclara t-il, une main paternelle se posant sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas essayé avec Esmée mais nous y avons pensé, par la suite.... en cherchant des solutions.

- ..Ohhh... mais Bella et moi n'avons jamais ...

- Chhtt. Pense à Bella, je suis sûr que tu en trouveras la force... elle compte sur toi.

Il fit un pause.

- Comme tu te souviens, nous sommes encore que bien trop présent à ce qui se passe, tout autour de cette chaleur infernale..., ajouta t-il. De plus... tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste dans cet « état » toute l'éternité... vous ne pourriez pas, enfin, aucune partie de son corps ne pourra être modifiée par la suite...tu comprends...?

- ...gh...

Il tapota gentiment mon épaule.

- Je sais que tu seras capable du mieux pour vous deux Edward.

Sur ce, il me quitta tranquillement. Laissant ses paroles faire effet.

J'étais... AHHHHHrrggg, j'étais dans TOUS mes ÉTATS !! MAIS ?! Comment .. pfff.. ? P.U.T.A.I.N de M.E.R.D.E, qu'est-ce que je FAIS avec cette info ?!

D'un bond, je me levai sur mes pieds en une fraction de seconde. J'étais toujours éberlué. Je me rassis et effectuai cette ronde une bonne trentaine de fois avant de prendre délicatement le corps froid, mais souple, de Bella et de filer vers ma chambre. Filer vers la soie du majestueux et immense lit doré.

**BPOV**

Il y a un instant, je déambulais dans la vallée des ombres et maintenant, une lueur s'y immisçait. Mais ?! Une douce lueur, toute petite, qui développait une seconde race de chaleur en moi. Je la traquai.

Cette lueur émanait d'un nouvel endroit dans ma tête... On aurait dit.. que plus de place s'y était fait et que... c'est précisément dans ces nouveaux recoins que de délicieuses sensations avaient pris place... m'invitant à aller les rejoindre, toutes. Je me perdis dans cette promesse d'un réconfort sensuel, enfin.

**EPOV**

Je déposai Bella sur la couverture où j'avais étalé un bouquet ( non, la plante en entier ouais ! ) de Freesia, à chaque jour, à l'approche de la St-Valentin, où elle passait ses nuits paisibles, moi, à la regarder inlassablement.

_** Voir le lien sur mon profil pour enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le Freesia, depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler !!!!_

Je jetai le tout par terre, sans cérémonie, toujours extrêmement troublé par la tâche qui me revenait maintenant...

Oui j'avais promis à ma belle de tout faire pour que ça se passe le mieux du monde pour elle.. mais là.... FUUckk !! De toutes les tâches de ma centenaire de vie, ceci allait être la plus intense/terrifiante/nécessaire/excitante/éblouissante expérience de toutes... Alors.. je devais être fort.

Je m'installai doucement sur le côté droit de Bella, collai mon corps tremblant sur le sien, inerte. Je pliai mon bras gauche et déposai ma tête sur ma main, mon visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, paisible en apparence.

Sur un regain de confiance venu d'une pulsion ressentie dans mon bas-ventre ( oh ses lèvres, sa bouche ! ), je jetai un coup d'œil aux rayons de lune qui se faufilaient dans ma chambre par les baies vitrées, droit devant moi. Je fixai un moment la verdure chatoyante environnante, rassemblant mes pensées, rationnalisant, ressentant. À ce point, je décidai de me fier uniquement à mes bas instincts. Alors j'effectuai mon premier mouvement, la main incertaine. Mes yeux devaient être noirs.... Pfiiouu.

**BPOV**

BordEL !! Ça venait d'où ça !! Des volutes de doux plaisir allaient et venaient en moi, courageusement, combattant les dangereuses et lancinantes doses d'affliction qui y régnait. Je fus subjuguée..., même si j'avais forcément appris à l'endurer, les dents serrées. Et aussi massif que mon supplice puisse encore l'être, même si une conscience autre se développait en moi ( je pouvais maintenant la percevoir !! ), comment ces bouffées grisantes arrivaient à se mélanger habilement à la douleur et réussir à ... l'annihiler ?!?! Je sentis maintenant... OH.. Mfph... !

**EPOV**

Avant sa transformation, Bella arborait des vêtements mais, depuis que son corps fut déchiré à ce point, nous les lui avions tous enlevés. Ensuite, pris par une frénésie sans nom, et sous les yeux de ma famille, oh God...la honte.., j'avais même été jusqu'au point de lécher toutes les parties de son corps ensanglanté. Elle en avait partout... Elle était si ... glissante et succulente Humph... Han.. Han.... Ohhh.

La transe qui m'avait envahi les avait fait fuir, sachant que rien de grave ne pouvait plus maintenant arriver à Bella.

Enfin... ( gasp !! ), je pouvais vivre ma passion vampirique envers SON délicieux nectar.. OHH... juste y penser... M'allumait tellement !! Le monstre en moi s'évertua à faire surface. Ohh c'était tellement malsain mais... Ce fut ces pensées qui m'envahirent pendant que ma main atteignait maintenant ses lèvres, qui m'envoutaient présentement. Je caressai tendrement sa bouche lippue. Difficile à croire qu'elle puisse être réelle tellement elle pouvait être ...si sexy en ce moment. Sa lèvre, et puis l'autre...

Peu après j'y insérai un doigt et la pénétrai profondément. Je sentis une délicieuse incision sur celui-ci, sur tout son long, tandis que ses dents, maintenant si affutées, arrivaient à cisailler ma peau de pierre. Ohhh.... La sensation.. Une pulsion vive tambourina dans mon sexe, j'étais dérouté...Mmmff.. Mon sexe qui se gonflait testait la résistance élastique de mon short présentement.

Elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Mais j'étais supposé faire comment ?! Savoir ce qui lui plaisait ! Savoir quoi faire !?.... Quel sentiment d'impuissance... GRrrr

Alors je pris son sein droit directement dans ma bouche et commençait à effectuer des succions douces, et fortes, ..douces... et ensuite plus intense sur son bout. Je me concentrai à faire plusieurs choses différentes, ne sachant pas..., je pris la seconde partie de sa poitrine menue de ma main libre et entrepris de douces caresses, encore une fois, mélangeant la force et la douceur... de temps en temps. Tout ceci me rendit fou.

D'un geste vif, ma tête tassa la sienne et ma bouche cramoisie se saisit ensuite, de par elle-même, de la partie de sa peau crémeuse juste où se situait sa jugulaire, qui pulsait encore plus intensément; Bella vivait son martyre à fond... Mais il y avait aussi ce rythme effréné et son odeur ..mmmmhmh, toujours aussi présents, ils m'appelaient, appelaient mes bas instincts vampiriques ... Mes doigts se resserrèrent dangereusement sur sa chair inerte.... ensuite.. Hein... ?! ...OH JOIE !! J'entendis QUOI ? Impossible...

- Oh PUTAIN j'y crois pas !!! m'écriai-je, pantois.

**BPOV**

Sensation SENSATIONS... sur mon corps, toujours un brasier ardent, mais maintenant.... il était totalement envahi par le DÉSIR, oui j'avais trouvé... C'était LUI, mon MEC, mon aimé qui me procurait ce plaisir, qui d'autre pouvait percer les affres de ma souffrance ?.. EnFIN... Sorti de nulle part, un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ma gorge, si serrée, asséchée...

**EPOV**

Alors, en une fraction de seconde, je jetai un œil aux chiffres du réveil et les mots d'Alice s'imposèrent à moi:

- Elle se réveillera vers les 2h25 la nuit de la St-Valentin Edward, tout va bien aller je t'assure... Relax... Tout le monde tiendra la coup !

Il était 2h14. Dans la même seconde, je m'étais relevé et avait retiré tous mes vêtements et était revenu à ma position initiale.

Le fait d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs, comme me mouvoir si vite, n'empêcha pas mon trouble intense à enfin ressentir sa peau, lorsque mon corps nu la toucha, elle. Bella était maintenant seulement un tantinet plus chaude que moi. Je réagis fort à son contact. Les poils de mon corps se dressèrent, tous, si peu soient-ils, chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti étant vampire. Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa. Mon sexe était si imposant et ne demandait maintenant qu'à marteler les chairs de ma douce. GoDDD l'effet !!

Alors je soulevai mon corps et le plaçai au dessus de ma Bella, écartant doucement ses jambes des miennes. Je plaçai ensuite délicatement ses fines jambes par dessus ma taille et les nouai sur moi, du mieux que je le pouvais... Par BONHEUR, je sentis, sous mes doigts inhumainement sensitifs, qu'une force minime les souda en place. OHHh... Elle réagissait...ahh :D

Je fis de même avec ses bras autour de mon coup. Le même résultat. Je planai de plaisir.

Mes lèvres en feu attrapèrent ensuite celles de Bella. Dansant avec elles. N'y tenant plus, sachant que cela pouvait être le dernier moment que je pouvais oser rêver, oh non, que dis-je ...PROfiter au MAX de _mia cantante_, alors.... je goûtai à ma chérie...

Mes dents scièrent la peau presque maintenant ferme de la lèvre inférieure de Bella et j'y bu les quelques gorgées restantes de son sang, voyant des étoiles, cessant tout semblant de respiration, NoNnnn, respirant le plus fort que je le pouvais pour TOUT goûter, pour que toutes ces sensations pénètrent en moi ...ahhhhhhhhh..

Je fus obnubilé par son hémoglobine si suave et satinée... Sa Vie qui s'échappait de par ses lèvres... Que je buvais sans vergogne...

Et la source fut tari.

Et le temps s'arrêta.

Comment espérer lui offrir autant qu'elle pouvait le faire à ce moment... Oohhhh.. Je pouvais encore me rendre compte que cela pouvait difficilement être possible et Ahhh..mmmfff, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas me sentir coupable de toucher ciel de cette manière. Tout mon être psychique et chaque parties de mon corps mort, de par ces quelques gorgées, avaient été expiés de tous les torts, chacun d'entre eux. Ce fut sensationnnnnneeeelll......aH

Fou d'amour, alors j'offris à ma Bella ce qu'elle pouvait désirer le plus au monde, mon corps, ce corps qu'elle avait tant désiré, et ce depuis la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur moi.

Je poussai en elle de quelques millimètres, mon membre frétillant sous les sensations. Encore quelques centimètres. OoHHH.. J'accrochai de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant profondément, blessant ma langue au passage, ... et poussai encore un peu. J'haletai.... mais comment pouvais-je ressentir tout ça ?!

Je sentis maintenant une résistance à poursuivre mon chemin dans son intimité. Je continuai mon mouvement perdu sur ses lèvres, et plaçai maintenant mes bras sous ses omoplates, les glissant sous elle, et allai accrocher mes doigts sur ses épaules. Je sentais qu'il fallait la tenir fermement, à ce point.

Un moment de panique me prit mais... je me retirai et repris ma place en elle, quelques fois, glissant en elle ,..ohhh.. me relaxant un peu plus, goûtant les sensations délirantes que cela procurait dans mon sexe, dans tout mon corps. Exultant !!!!!

Je la pénétrai durement cette fois, le plus fort que je le pouvais et je jouis FORTEMENT en elle à ce moment, à long traits.... tout était TROP... excitant... De grands cris s'échappèrent de ma bouche. WooOOOO... Bella était mienne... ..

Malgré ma jouissance, je continuai mes mouvements maintenant de plus en plus profonds dans son magnifique ventre, voulant tout d'elle. Je glissai encore quelques fois, toujours aussi ferme en elle ... alors un parfum inédit envahit mes narines surexcitées, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Son nectar. Les dernières gouttes... LA saveur suprême !!!

Mû par la force la plus insensée en moi, je me retirai d'elle, portai son sexe maintenant palpitant à ma bouche et en léchai tout son suc, aspirant tout ce qu'elle me donnait, ultimement. Me goûtant même, goûtant Nous..... LE PIEDDD TOTALLLLLL !!!

Je retournai sur elle, avide, tel l'animal en moi maintenant, et la pénétrai d'un coup sec, et ....là.... J'entendis le son le plus indescriptible que ce soit... Un gémissement !!! Elle avait gémi pour moi.. !! Alors je me démenai comme un déchaîné dans sa délicieuse petite chatte, buttant au plus profond d'elle, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements, sortis des profondeurs de ses tourments.

Mon corps tentait de ne pas écraser le sien sous mon agitation. Revenu à notre position initiale, moi au-dessus d'elle, une main avait maintenant prit place sous son bassin pour le soulever et, pouvoir de même, approfondir mes coups de reins effrénés en elle. L'autre caressait son visage, trouvant un appui solide sur mon coude. Mes yeux étaient soudés aux siens, toujours clos, soupirant patiemment qu'ils s'ouvrent à sa nouvelle vie. Avec moi. Je continuai de la pénétrer d'un rythme affolant, urgent, proche d'une seconde et violente jouissance démentielle.

Alors ils le firent... Je me noyai dans le cramoisie de ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en même temps, formant un « O », muet un instant.... criant son plaisir la seconde suivante... Férocement, d'un visage halluciné... Elle émergeait de la plus parfaite manière de l'Enfer où elle avait été emprisonnée... Maintenant son corps devait être au paroxysme du plaisir, de la jouissance, la folie pourrait la getter !!!! Alors je me déversai en elle une seconde fois, en grognant sauvagement; j'avais pensé à la seule chose qu'elle pouvait désirer de plus, en ce moment, si parfait...... DAMNnn !! MOTHERFUCKING BLOOOODD !!!

Je relevai mon torse de sur elle, posai ma paume sur son ventre, bras tendu, et changeai mon rythme, butant lentement en elle maintenant... mais à grands coups secs sur la fin du mouvement... pour voir ses seins se trémousser sous mes coups de bassins dominants... mmpphh

Son visage se redessina en la plus belle vision qui soit; souriante, exquise. Je coulai quelque part en moi sous tant de beauté. Mes pupilles durent redevenir d'un or soutenu, sous l'effet extatique. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, me fit redescendre sur son corps, attrapant mes lèvres. Elle entoura ensuite un bras marmoréen autour de mon corps et .... serra... pressant l'autre sur mes fesses pour me sentir, sentir chaque millimètres de mon gigantesque membre s'activant en elle..

J'entendis et sentis alors mon corps se briser sous tant d'ardeur.... À l'aide de doux mots, susurrés à son oreille, je calmai Bella de l'expérience la plus intense de son éternité... Oooohhh ouais.

Et je reglissai en elle, encore et encore plus fort, ou plus tendrement, comme à son désir. Chaudement, elle ME voulait, je l'accompagnai dans son délire fantasmagorique... Je me sentais l'être le plus merveilleux de par ses yeux. LA bête suprême qui la comblait.... woooow... Han ...Han... Hummphh ... OH. BELLA !!!!

A chaque secondes, pour les prochaines 17h, sa bouche trouva une partie de mon corps à baiser, tout simplement.

**______________**

....... Euh............euuuh..........

Oui oui.... on s'accorde une pause...ahhhhhh.....prenons notre temps :D

Vous êtes venues là hein mes coquines ?!??!?

MOI Ouiiii..ii.... !!! OH YEAH = D

THE fantasme,... Grrrrr... FuCKKK .....

Bon... On se calme...

OUI on le peut... La VAche... Vive les glaçons, comme j'entends dire souvent.. Heheh

Et _**on vote**_. ... Parce que... Ben parce que ..... Oui c'est ça... Parce que...

Si vous pouvez faire mieux que moi pour dire pourquoi.... alors laissez-le en review parce que MOI j'AI plus de MOTS là c'est FINI !!! BON ! :Q

Kaputt... Brisée la machine à penser... Cause = Taux d'humidité et pression trop élevée

:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) X_X

Vive les excès ... Et les folies, tant qu'à faire ?!

Goûtez aux autres OS, mais ouais !

**P.S.** Aux vilaines coquines qui suivent ma fic rendue plutôt S&M de « La Balançoire... » je dirais:

Je sais.. je sais... le thème, le sujet de ce concours, les fic déjà présentes, ouais, TOUT était là pour continuer avec Edward The dominant.... Mais, que voulez-vous, ma tête avait besoin de faire l'équilibre... Je suis comme ça, j'espère ne pas TROP vous avoir déçues avec mon Eddy ULTRA cajoleur, mais comme mentionné dans mon profil... CELUI-LÀ aussi me BRANCHE totalement ARGGG!!

Tenez; entre temps... Je vous envoie l'image d'une considérable « Pichenette » Edwardesque ( qui arbore un sourire en coin et des yeux verts scintillants ) sur votre adorable petite moue boudeuse,... ouais... Mmmhh.. Je sais.

Tiens encore une autre... Ohhh, ça rougit :X

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD **(_alias "La brûleuse de culotte" ou bien "La Sadique" hehe_)**  
**

** Salutations penchées **


End file.
